


[Podfic] To Each Her Own Way | written by bluegeekEM

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Women, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recovery, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Excerpts from the lives of three women in the Star Wars Universe.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] To Each Her Own Way | written by bluegeekEM

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Each Her Own Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423018) by [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM). 



> This was written/recorded pod-together style, and it was such a great experience. Thanks bluegeekEM!

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u1c02crq6rpkg5k/To_Each_Her_Own_Way.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 7MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:07:32 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
